Exordium
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: MxI fic. A backstory of a love that could have been. Secret romance between an Iscariot and A Hellsing. Read and Review. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Train

This is the fanfiction that I've had in my head for awhile as a sort of Backstory for my EnricoxIntegra craziness. I don't know how many chapters this will have yet, but hopefully it will be long. I've mixed up a few facts from the manga, but I am going to try and keep some continuity.

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. Slight OOC and Integra priest action look out. Don't forget to read and review. Whoop.

* * *

_July 5th, 1993_

The compartment was only half full as Enrico Maxwell entered it, the door sliding soundlessly. He looked down at the other occupant, someone dressed in a fine business suit behind a newspaper. Upon further inspection he found it was a woman. She did not look up as he entered the compartment and took a seat near the window. She didn't even look up as he watched her carefully or as he pressed his head up against the window of the train to cool his forehead.

The protestant church had demanded an audience with him in order to determine which parts of Europe were under the control of Vatican Section XIII, Iscariot and which were under the jurisdiction of The Order of the British Protestant Knights: Hellsing Organization. Enrico found the events tiring and wished to have nothing to do with the Hellsing Family. He wished to have nothing to do with The Royal Queen of England and he definitely didn't want anything to do with this meeting. Then, for lack of wanting to be a part of much of anything Enrico fell asleep on the window of the train, it's gentle thumping to lull him to sleep. Time passed dreamless for Enrico. All was silent, until he suddenly heard the voice of an Englishwoman calling to him.

"Sir," she said and Enrico awoke looking into a beautiful face. An angel, he thought with drool running down his cheek and an imprint on his forehead from the window.

"Sir, they need to see your ticket," she said, clearly a sign from God. Enrico sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes furiously before digging about his jacket pocket and handing the conductor his ticket. The older gentleman left and Enrico was alone with the girl again. She dazzled him with her newspaper sitting on her knee as she watched the country roll by. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and Enrico looked away. Ridiculous. He should not be falling for any woman. He was after all a man of the cloth, but sitting across from him she looked amazing.

"Here," she said and held a white handkerchief toward him. "For your…" she wiped an invisible spot away at the corner of her mouth, meaning the fact that he had drooled all over himself during the sleeping process. Enrico blushed and used it to clean his face, beginning to hand it back but stopping short.

"Keep it," she smiled and he nodded.

"A kind gift," he smiled and tucked it into his pocket. She sat quiet before him once again. Blond hair and creamy brown skin. Her eyes were blue pools behind thick rimmed glasses. He was so immensely attracted to her. He exhaled a deep breath, trying to gain a hold on himself and the libido he'd managed to control for so many years. He watched her remove her gloves finger by finger and sighed. Her hands looked smooth and he wanted to reach out and touch them.

"Where are you from? Spain?" she inquired of him suddenly. Enrico snapped his gaze from her hands to her eyes. She was looking at him already.

"Italy," he replied and looked proud, his own blue eyes shining.

"Yes. Lovely country," she said to him. Her accent dazzled him. She was proper, like a woman should have been without any sort of accent that he'd heard some women from England use. She was beautiful and spoke like a duchess. Like Pygmalion.

The rest of the train ride was quiet for them, with only the sounds of the train to keep them company. She stared out the window and he stared at her. When they began pulling into the station Enrico watched her pull her gloves back on her hands. He looked down at his own covered hands before he noticed she was leaving the compartment.

"Well, good day, sir," she smiled at him and slid the door open disappearing into the crowd that swarmed to exit the train. Enrico had only the time to nod and even that he was sure she hadn't seen. Finally, Enrico stood and made his way off the train to the car that was waiting to take him to parliament, the Queen and to whatever else God had in store for him that day.


	2. Meeting

This is a re-upload of this chapter, with some corrections in it.

* * *

_July 5th, 1993_

The table was a polished wood and Enrico could see his reflection in it. Words were not being exchanged, as it seemed that Sir Hellsing was running a bit late to the meeting. Enrico leaned back in his chair and watched the others there. The Queen sat at the head of the table, looking quite elegant despite Enrico's best judgment. Father Renaldo sat next to him looking bored himself.

"The Hellsing organization is keeping the Queen waiting. Scum," He rolled his eyes and Enrico smirked in spite of himself. There was some meaningless jabber being shared through the table when the door swung open suddenly.

"Sir Hellsing!" a man stood and looked toward the door.

Ah, the infamous 'Sir Hellsing', thought Enrico. Some old geezer not even worth worrying about. He will die before the meeting is over, he thought as he smirked and stood to meet the new comer as well, politely. Intro Enrico's view came a relatively tall girl with blond hair and creamy brown skin. Enrico sunk back into his seat with a dull thud. Sir Hellsing was…

"Sir Integra Hellsing!" the Queen greeted the young woman and smiled. "How nice of you to join us."

"My apologies, your majesty. My train from France ran late and I still had to report to the manor and check in with my butler." The girl gave a toothy smile as she made her way to her own seat. Enrico looked down. His reflection was still prominent in the polished wood of the table. When he looked up she was staring at him carefully with not a hint of a smirk on her lips. She only watched him with a curious look as another member of the round table began his speech on treaties.

The speeches continued and Enrico's head swam with it all. Integra and the Hellsing organization. He said his parts with anger, with pride and with determination. Integra stood and shot him down in his ideas about trusting supernatural incidents to the Iscariot and them alone. He quieted and took his seat again as Integra argued her way into the good graces of everyone. Enrico knew that this would happen. No one listened to him because he was Iscariot. Especially not a room made up of mostly Protestants. He was a missionary and he was being murdered.

A final treaty was reached, signed and then was sent away to be filed for later purposes and he watched Integra speak to the Queen. He stood in the hallway with his assistant waiting quietly for her to exit the room.

"You may go. I will be to the hotel shortly after you. I wish to speak to Sir Hellsing," Enrico nodded at Father Renaldo next to him who only bowed in return and left Enrico standing in the hallway.

Integra's fine frame came through the door soon after.

"Hello," she smiled at Enrico and seemed to be almost mocking him. "How was the train ride?"

"You know how it was," he scoffed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why didn't you say you were Hellsing?"

"Why didn't you say you were Iscariot?" she retorted and looked at him carefully over her glasses.

"It didn't seem important. You were only a girl on the train then," Enrico said and scowled at her.

"Only a girl on the train? And in there, what was I? Only a girl in a suit? Only a girl with good ideas?" She smirked at him again. Mocking him. Enrico narrowed his eyes at her again and leaned toward her threatening but nothing escaped his mouth.

"I'm staying in the hotel near here," he told her without knowing why. Integra was slightly taken aback, but only showed it for a moment before she regained composure.

Integra didn't speak for a long time and then: "Which room, priest?"

Enrico found himself mumbling the room he was staying in for the rest of night and the morning before he would be leaving for the Vatican again. Why had he said that? He found no explanation in his own head and when he stared into Integra's eyes he found none there either. Finally, Integra swept by him and out of the hallway where she left Enrico Maxwell to stare at his reflection in polished wood.


	3. Hotel

_July 5th, 1993_

Enrico sat in his hotel room on the edge of the bed. He'd removed his high banded shirt and replaced it with a simple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His gloves sat neatly on the desk with his shirt. His hands were folded and he stared at them like they were the most interesting thing in the room. Surely Sir Hellsing wouldn't come to his room. She was teasing, taunting. She was trying to scare him into thinking that she would come and make a fool of him. Worse yet, what if she sent the vampire? Enrico felt a chill run up his spine at the thought of it. He crossed himself for anything he was about to do when a knock at the door made him start.

Someone was at the door. He stood and went to it. The peephole showed him a blond in a fine suit and he let a breath he didn't realize he was holding out. The door unlocked with the turn of a bold and he opened the door looking out at her. She was dazzling. So incredible. She didn't look as if she had been riding a train from France to England at all. Most women would be disheveled at best and tired looking from the day's travel. She looked nothing of the sort.

"Come in," he ordered and looked around the hallway when she was safely in his hotel room. He closed the door behind her and looked at her as she milled about his hotel room. She was admiring it.

"Such nice rooms for you Vatican men," she said with a taunting smirk to her lips. The hotel room was five stars, with a balcony and a mini-bar.

"Yes, well we are doing God's work," he said tersely to the woman before him. Integra frowned.

"I was hoping this wouldn't be all business with you, Maxwell."

It wasn't. "It isn't," Enrico said and took a step toward her, but quickly stepped back as if she had a monster in her pocket. In a way, she did. Her vampire could simply be waiting for a secret signal or a word to trigger his attack.

"Then why, oh why, Priest, did you ask me to your hotel room on the day of a treaty signature?"

Enrico didn't speak for a long time. He couldn't think of why. She was amazingly beautiful and she held herself above everyone she came in contact with, including him, and that thrilled him. Made him want her. He wasn't supposed to want her though, because as a priest it was generally against the rules. He would be excommunicated. He would be killed. He didn't want to know what else they would do to him. This was especially bad. She was after all Sir Hellsing, the leader of the Knights that worked for the Protestant Church. They were constantly warring and this would not bode well.

Enrico finally looked at Integra and moved toward her. He pushed her up against the wall and moved his face closer to hers. Integra held her head high and waited for what he would bring down on her. Anger was boiling in her blue eyes and she kept eye contact with Enrico.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on," he told her in a slight whisper and leaned into her, leading with his lips. Integra's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her lips gently. He barely left but his mark upon her as he quickly pulled away and took a step back. Integra stood with her arms at her sides as Enrico began looking for something to occupy his mind.

"You just kissed me," Integra said and she stepped after him. "You can't do that, you're a priest, Maxwell!"

"I realize that," he said and rounded on her looking angry.


	4. Phonecall

Chapter 4 for those of you who have been waiting. Cheers.

* * *

_July 5th, 1993_

After the kiss, Integra had become flustered and angry and had left in a hurry. She stopped in the doorway, glaring at him.

"Think about what it is you want exactly, Mr. Maxwell," she had said and slammed the door. The emergency escape route framed on the door had wobbled and fallen. Enrico had flinched and stared only for a moment before he went to collect the pieces of not only the escape route, but his shattered ego.

Now, he was standing in the shower, warm water slowly going to cold. How long had he been standing here? Enrico watched the tile with interest. He didn't know what he wanted. He had been a priest in his heart for five years now. As a child he had, experimented with the other girls in the orphanage. They had been innocent kisses, not filled with warmth or passion. Enrico soon found that he wasn't even capable of such, but now… he wanted this woman more than anything in the world. He lips, her eyes, her body. These thoughts made him feel like a sinner.

A prayer was not enough to show God that he was sorry for what he had done. Mostly because, he wasn't sorry. He didn't feel bad. It had felt right, not wrong, when he had kissed her.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Her name sounded beautiful as he spoke it to the shower water and tile. She rebounded off the wet tile and his pile of clothes. She came back to him and made him feel so warm. Saying her name was a carnal pleasure that he was enjoying. He felt dirty. He felt sinful.

He liked it.

The shower stopped and Enrico climbed out. He dressed and took hardly any time putting his hair back in the neat ponytail he kept it in. Enrico went to Father Renaldo's room and knocked. The priest opened the door to find Enrico Maxwell with his hand outstretched.

"Money for the bubblegum machine, then?" the older man joked and Enrico scoffed.

"I need to make a phone call," he said. "I have no Money."

"There is a phone in your room," the other priest began.

"No. I want to use the payphone in the lobby."

Father Renaldo went to his things and found some coins for the man. "Here, enough for a phone call or two."

Enrico accepted the money with gratitude and hurried away from the man before he could ask any other questions. He went to the lobby and walked to the payphones. He found an unoccupied one next to a child of about thirteen or so. He looked the boy over.

"Lad," he said and put the coins into the phone. He dialed the private number of the Hellsing Manor. Common knowledge for him and Father Renaldo. "I request your assistance. I will need you to speak to whomever answers this phone." It was ringing.

"Wot? Can't you do it then?" the boy had a deplorable accent and Enrico made a face as if someone had shoved stinky cheese in front of him.

"No. I can't. Now, I will give you a coin or something if you do this."

"Fine then," The boy took the phone from Enrico just as someone picked up.

"Hellsing Residence, Walter speaking."

" 'ullo!" said the boy and Enrico sighed.

"Can I help you?" Walter asked and looked at the phone as if a head had just sprouted from it.

"Oim callin' for this man in the slacks," the boy said and Enrico sighed again, taking the phone from the boy. He handed him a coin and the boy gave a silly smile.

"Hello?" Walter said and considered hanging up. A prank. A random number dialed and it happened to be theirs.

"Hello," Enrico said and waited for response.

"Who is this?" Walter had a darker tone.

"Father Maxwell. I would like you to deliver a message. Please, if you would, to Integra Hellsing," he twisted the phone cord. "Tell her that I know what I want."

Enrico deliberately hung up after he spoke and looked at the phone. A silver coin fell into the slot and dinged. Metal against metal.

XXXXX

Walter stared at the phone curiously and then hung up. He took his time walking to Integra's office. He mulled over what had just happen on the phone in his head. Curious and curiouser in the words of Alice. He took a step into Integra's office with great care. She looked up at him from her desk.

"A message, Integra," the butler said. "Father Maxwell called. He said 'I know what I want'."

Integra smirked and laughed a throaty laugh. "Thank you, Walter, I will take this information into consideration."

Walter bowed and began to leave. Curiosity. "What did he mean, Sir?"

"It's nothing, Walter," the girl was back to her paperwork.

"Of course," Walter couldn't help but think it was something.


	5. Kisses

_December 28th, 1993_

It was five months before they had the time to meet again. Integra had had a birthday, Enrico had had a promotion. They had spoken briefly in letters. Letters written first by Integra to Enrico, who was more than enthralled to read the letter safely tucked away in his study. It was brief, like her and he adored it. Her curvy hand writing. The graceful smear on the word 'atonement'. He could feel every bit of her in that letter. He wrote her back. They continued for five months, but they never saw each other in person again. Not since their first meeting. Then, one day at Hellsing Manor, the post arrived.

Walter sorted through the letters carefully. He picked up the heavy envelope with the Iscariot seal of wax keeping the letter closed. He looked it over, recognizing the messy scrawl that had appeared on every letter before this one. It was of course addressed to Integra. Walter weighted the heavy letter in his hand. What could this Iscariot fellow have to talk to Integra at great lengths about? He entered the study and set the letter before Integra, who seemed uninterested.

"Another one? Honestly, I think I'll go crazy if he sends another letter to me," Integra took up the letter in her hand and opened it. She did not bid Walter leave. She read it quickly, flipping through the pages as she went.

Pages? Enrico had never written this much before, how obnoxious. He was jeopardizing everything, Integra thought and finished the letter. She tucked it back into it's envelope.

"Pack my things, if you would Walter. I'm going to Italy," she explained and Walter looked at her.

"Integra?" he began and she stood, holding her letter.

"Please, Walter," she said and smiled at him. "I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course," Walter nodded and left to gather their travel things.

Integra began her reply:

Will Arrive Shortly,

I.

XXXXX

_December 29th, 1993_

Enrico twiddled his thumbs nervously. He looked at the clock. Integra was already at the Hotel, but he was still in the Vatican. He would be late. Integra would be upset. She would think him a waste of time. He could only thing to curse himself for not paying attention to what the other's were talking about and thinking about Integra. He could only curse himself as he strolled from the church to the orphanage, where he still took residence, that he would be late and Integra would hate him. He could only think of her. He realized that nothing else mattered. He entered and gave excited children generous pats on their heads and went to his room. He picked his suitcase up and went from the orphanage, waving to Father Anderson in the courtyard as he did. The priest had offered to accompany Enrico. He had declined. Enrico went to the train station. Waiting for him in a hotel was Integra. He could hardly wait.

After the train he took a taxi to the hotel where they were meeting. He had prearranged the room for them so all that had to be done was go to the front desk and ask for the key. After that it was an elevator ride up to the suite that had been arranged for them.

Enrico opened the door carefully and entered, first peeking into the room. Integra was standing on the balcony, smoking a cigar. She had her back to him, and he watched the smoke drift up into the winter sky. He came into the room and closed the door.

He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I-Integra," he said and she turned around. Her platinum hair followed in a fan.

"Maxwell," she smirked and he felt his shoulders sink. She was so intimidating. She pushed her cigar into the marble banister around the balcony and smirked at him still. She stepped closer. He stepped back.

"You can call me Enrico…" he said and she nodded.

"Excuse, me, Enrico," she corrected and stepped toward him again. He backed up and into the door. "Is there a problem? You've called me here, but you step away. What's the problem, Enrico?" She spoke slowly, letting her lips form the sound of his name carefully. He blushed. Perhaps this was a mistake. She stepped closer and looked at him through think rimmed glasses. She leaned up against him. "Enrico?"

He stepped forward and they shared their second kiss. It was longer then the first. Gloved hands moved to shoulders and hips. He brought her closer to him with a slight pull. Their kiss deepened and Integra finally pushed him away.

"Honestly, we're not animals," she mumbled as she wiped saliva from her mouth. Enrico made a face.

"I'm not a professional," he told her and she turned to look at him again.

"I know that. I'm not either, but we could be civil about it at least," Integra said and looked at the bishop before her again. He was only a bit taller than her. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look," she began and turned to speak to him again, but he took the moment and leaned into her, kissing her again. He pulled away and touched her lips with his fingers.

"I like this," he said and took her hand in his own, pulling her glove off carefully. "Stay with me?" he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently.

Integra felt a blush cross her face. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"I wasn't expecting you to," he frowned at her and she frowned back.

"Okay, I'll stay then."

The night passed slowly for them. They kissed and spoke until the wee hours of the morning where Integra finally got into her pajama's and brushed her teeth and Enrico read the bible while she slept, sneaking glances at her as he read.


	6. Sex, of course

_January 3__rd__, 1994_

Integra sat quietly at her desk. Her hands moved over paperwork and brushed a letter from Enrico. She picked up and looked it over before folding it up and placing it in the cigar box that she kept all of his letters in. The box then went to the depths of her desk where it remained until the next letter came. She contemplated it for a moment, thinking to their last meeting only four days previous.

"What have we here?"

His voice made her jump, completely caught off guard. Integra looked up at him through her bangs. She removed thoughts of Enrico before he had time to infiltrate her mind.

"Alucard, you surprised me. That's new," she smirked and he returned it. Integra placed a cigar to her lips. She searched for her lighter. Alucard held it to the end of her cigar, flicking it to life. She leaned toward it and he took the time to lean down to her, smelling her hair.

"You smell like a Catholic church," he told her and she pulled away from him, her cigar successfully lit. She looked at Alucard carefully, taking him in. She smirked again.

"I had a meeting with the good Iscariots," she explained and looked away from her vampire. "Only four days prior."

"You've been having a lot of those lately…" the vampire moved and Integra found him next to her. She looked at him as he studied her. She felt his eyes wandering over her

"This is highly inappropriate, Alucard," she said and tried not to make eye contact with him. A finger reached out and touched her lips.

"How often had that silly Father lingered here? Hmm? How often have you caught him staring at these lips?" Alucard taunted and Integra took hold of his hand, twisting it around. The vampire was unfazed.

"Get out."

He did, but not before smirking a satisfied smirk. He got what he wanted.

_January 25th, 1994_

Integra sat on the edge of the bed. She flipped channels on the television and found nothing of interest. She finally settled on the news and waited.

Paris this time. They had found that it was less revealing than always going to Rome or London. Paris was simple enough, but large as cities go. Integra was still wary. Anyone else could be vacationing there at the same time. At any time. They would be caught. It was only time. She was sure Alucard already knew and that Walter was figuring things out. It was only time. They could only deal with this so much longer.

Enrico Maxwell entered then. He looked at her and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Late again?" Integra didn't bother looking up. She knew it was him. She knew he was making that ridiculous face.

He watched her too, taking in the lines and curves her body made as she leaned back on the bed on straight arms. Her gloves were removed. Those terrible cigars were nowhere to be seen. Enrico was thankful.

"My apologies. I took the wrong train," he told her.

"Don't lie. You were doing whatever it is you do, Enrico," she turned to him then. He was brushing his bangs away from his face. She sighed and he stepped toward her. They embraced. They kissed. His hands held her at the small of her back. Her arm wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you?" he attempted and Integra rolled her eyes at him.

"Your attempts at romanticism are faulty at best, Maxwell," she told him and pulled his glassed off with wispy fingers. He watched them carefully. He kissed her again. Integra broke it.

"I think the Vampire knows…" she admitted and could see him infiltrating her cigar box of secrets. There was more than letters in there. Enrico leaned back and looked at her.

"He doesn't?" he asked.

"I don't know…I think he knows something," she said and shrugged then. Enrico frowned.

"This is a bit more pressing," he said and Integra looked at him over her glasses. "I mean it could be eventually."

"It's nothing and it will continue to be nothing," Integra wasn't sure of that, but years of practice assured Enrico. "What are we doing tonight?"

Enrico stood up and walked the bedroom at this question. He looked thoughtful. Integra watched him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Something on your mind, love?" she asked and he stopped to look at her.

"I want to…" he trailed off and Integra looked at him. "…You know…"

"Something childish? You're acting childish."

"Sex."

"That was forward."

"Well, I tried to be… not forward, and you called me names, so there."

Integra was trying to look away from him. She was blushing and she couldn't think of what to say. Sex. Sex? That was something foreign. Something that she hadn't thought about…almost ever. It just was not important. Not like Hellsing things. She thought that kissing was enough, but apparently not.

"You want to break your chastity vow, Enrico?" she asked and still did not look at him.

"I want to break a lot of things, now that I've met you," he said and Integra looked up at him. He was brushing his bangs from his face again. She wanted to scream at him. He did not look as embarrassed as she felt. He'd been preparing this. She stood.

"Alright then," she said and moved closer to him. "Are you ready? Are you really?" she took his hand in her own and pulled his glove off, tossing it to the bed. He looked down at her as she kissed his pale fingertips. He gulped. Was he ready? Now he wasn't sure. Integra guided his other hand to her blouse, but not before removing the glove from that one as well. He felt the buttons, cold little spots on her chest as his fingertips moved over them. The fabric felt strange, alien, to him.

"Answer me, Enrico," she told him and he leaned closer to her.

"Yes."

He was on the bed. Integra was straddling him. She tore at his cloths, and he sat up then, glaring at her.

"I'm on top!" he demanded and Integra chuckled at him. She pushed him back down.

"I think not, Priest," she smirked and she unbuttoned his shirt, hand gliding over smooth pale flesh. "I think not."

"Lilith," he spat and she scoffed, moving down to his face. Her hair made a curtain around their faces. Enrico could smell her shampoo.

"Eve is the one who offered temptation," she whispered to him carefully. "Adam."

"Indulgeo mihi Deus pro Ego sum efficio(1)," Enrico buried his face into Integra's neck and moaned. He ran his hands over her, making sure to undo all the buttons on his way.

"Quoque tardus , Insuadibilis(2). You've tasted the fruit."

Enrico flipped her over and kissed her. "I can handle that."

_January 26th, 1994_

They had begun at 11:53, January 25th, 1994, our year of the lord.

Integra sat with the sheets up to her chest, she held a cigar in her thin fingers. Enrico had his face buried in his hands. His long hair cascaded around his shoulders. Integra had nothing to say. Sex was not all it was cracked up to be.

They had ended at 11:57.

Upon entering her, Enrico had orgasm almost immediately.

They had sat in silence until the next day came at midnight.

"Lets do it again," Enrico insisted and Integra looked at him. She rolled her eyes, then she laughed.

"Can you hold it in this time?" she teased and he frowned.

"Filthy woman!" he growled and she stubbed her cigar out on an ashtray, then, she pulled him on top of her again.

* * *

A/N: Sex. That's right. Sex. That's right. That's what I said. Male anatomy dictates that a virgin male will immediately orgasm. Immediately. Luckily, Integra will put up with a one minute man (or a four minute man), so long as he's a one minute man one time. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next one. 

What I do know is that I'm going to go back through the chapters and add dates like this one, so that way there's a time line. This will go up through the manga, but that's all I know so far. Don't forget to review, because I know you love me. Here's the latin translations, sorry my latin is shitty. I used a translator:

_LATIN:_

_1-God forgive me for what I do._

_2-Too late, Adam._


	7. Extra: Interlude

A short interlude between Integra and Enrico after Crossfire 3 in the third manga.

* * *

_March 17__th__, 1994_

Enrico Maxwell entered the room where Integra waited, always patient and removed his glasses. He looked up at her. Her eyes widened.

"I didn't think you were there when it happened," she said and stood, going to him. The priest before her had a bandage over one eye and gave her a look of resentment as she tenderly touched it.

"Don't," he grumbled and she frowned at him.

"I'm just being nice," Integra said and tugged on a strand of his hair. He winced and took a step toward her. He kissed her, first time in months.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"What happened?" Integra questioned him as he moved around her. He went to the bar and opened a tiny bottle after looking at it carefully.

"You saw the news. That was about all. Just some overzealous… folk," he said and he shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look fine," Integra admitted and took a step toward where he stood. Integra pushed his bangs away and ran her hands through his hair. She untied the cord that held it in place. "You should really do something with this hair of yours, Father. Perhaps you would have been able to see the bad guys if it wasn't in your face all the time."

"I'm injured and all you can think about is my haircut?" he frowned again, a little more playful this time. She kissed him again.

"You're not _that_ injured, you know," she twirled the cord that held his hair in her fingers. He tugged on the ribbon that she wore as a tie.

"And it's not as if I would have been able to defend myself anyway. I would have sent Heinkel and Yumiko out to do it for me," he smirked at Integra. That crazed smirk. She would come to know it well.

"Don't do that, it's creepy," she told him and frowned again.

"Sorry," Enrico said and Integra walked away. He watched her and took his hair in his hand, adjusting it over his other shoulder. She went to the balcony and lit a cigar. Enrico followed her out and watched her smoke in the evening light.

"May I?" He asked and she held the cigar to him, smirking.

Enrico took a drag and coughed. He hacked and finally had to go to the bathroom and vomit. Integra smiled and laughed at him as he emerged from the bathroom. She was still playing with the cord that he used to hold his hair back. She smiled at him and he frowned. He wiped his mouth.

"Those are disgusting," he told her and she laughed.

"Cut your hair, don't smoke cigars and soon you'll be on your way to being a man in no time!"


	8. Martyrs

So, I have a question for you folks as this will actually be winding down in the next two chapters. I am going to do more Maxwell and Integra, but I want some feedback on it. I was going to do an Alternate Universe fic involving them in possibly a romeo juliet situation. Feedback? Is there something you want to see? let me know. PM me, leave me a review or email me from my profile. Word.

* * *

_November 5__th__, 1996_

"_A penny loaf to feed the Pope_

_A farthing o' cheese to choke him._

_A pint of beer to rinse it down._

_A faggot of sticks to burn him._

_Burn him in a tub of tar._

_Burn him like a blazing star._

_Burn his body from his head._

_Then we'll say ol' Pope is dead._

_Hip hip hoorah!_

_Hip hip hoorah hoorah!"_

Enrico scoffed and Integra smirked. The London streets were full to the brim with people. It was Guy Fawkes night. A celebration, if anything, of Protestant ways and the Queen and King of England. Enrico was not enjoying himself, but he was there for Integra. She had insisted on them getting out and doing something. Anything. So the street songs were a little racy, Integra thought he shouldn't be so uptight. It wasn't as if people knew he was a priest. He wasn't wearing his high banded collar, but instead a nice suit. His cross was tucked neatly into his shirt. His hair was slicked back for the first time that Integra had seen. He looked handsome.

"This is so stupid," he told his lover. She turned to him, cigar between her fingers. "What if someone sees us?"

Integra smirked. "People like me and people like you never come to things like this," Integra waved her hand to it all. Fireworks and crackers. She smiled at Enrico who made a face at it. Celebrations were not for the priest.

"Integra Hellsing?"

Integra shoved Enrico into a gaggle of teenage girls with such force that he disappeared into them. They gave startled cries and shouts as they pushed the older man out of their circle and into an alleyway.

"Sir Islands!" Integra said and placed her cigar to her mouth as she approached the man.

"Who was that just now?" the older man asked, trying to look around Integra.

"Hmm? Oh I don't know, some drunk, or something," Integra spoke briefly to the other member of the twelve until he finally wandered off. Integra watched him disappear before she turned around to find Maxwell. He was standing in an alleyway, pouting. Integra moved toward him. He looked at her and glared. She smirked and leaned against the alley wall with him.

"We almost got caught," she told him and he continued to glare. Integra removed her cigar from between her lips. She leaned into him and planted a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away he looked at her, the fireworks were going off and Integra was backed by them, like great colorful halos.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed in the alleyway. They had almost been caught this night, this night where a man had been caught. Killed and then celebrated. They would never have been celebrated. Not like Guy Fawkes or a saint.

They wouldn't be Martyrs.

_June 29th, 1997_

The feast day of Saint Paul and Saint Peter, as being the reason the first Catholic church was built, was celebrated on June twenty-ninth. Integra didn't go to church, there was no time. Enrico didn't go because she wasn't going to go. He had brought the wine though and they had drank it up in no time. They were bubbly at best and cigar smoke was filling up the room.

Integra opened the balcony doors and the plumes immediately wafted out and into the summer sky. She sighed and turned around to look at Enrico Maxwell. He sat on the edge of the bed, hair in a pony tail and removing his shoes carefully.

"What do we celebrate on this day?" Integra asked him. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"The building of the first church in Rome is because these two great men were martyred there," Enrico explained. He smiled thoughtfully at Integra, watching her in the doorway of the balcony.

"You Catholic's and your saints!" she insisted and he stood, making his way to her. He took her around the waist and kissed her. Integra pulled away and looked at him. "What would those two great saints say? Hmm?" she asked and smiled still.

Enrico reached forward and took her cigar from her hand. He extinguished it against the doorframe and tossed the husk of it away. "They wouldn't say anything. They're dead."

Integra smirked and kissed him again, pushing him back to the bed, where they made love in honor of the churches to rise, to fall and to conquer


	9. Fight

_September 10__th__, 1998_

"Absolutely unacceptable!" Integra insisted and tossed her gloves on the bed next to Enrico. He gave her a look of apology. It wasn't going to work to his advantage in the least. Integra rounded on him once again. "How dare you do such things! First, you simply chuckle at an attempt made on my life and then you do it again!"

"I didn't mean too, honestly…" he told her with a small smile. Enrico waved his hands at her to showcase his honesty with a look of surrender.

"You brought Anderson with you to the museum!" she said and his shoulder's slumped.

"Yes…but you brought the vampire."

"I can't help that, he can be in all places at once. The fact that he simply stepped from that wall had nothing to do with me. I couldn't do anything about that. Anderson on the other hand is a menace. He's a science project gone wrong."

"How dare you, I might say the same about your little pet."

"He's not my pet, Enrico!" she yelled and then turned to him. "I don't think you're seeing the point. We've come so far and yet you let this all stand in the way of everything. Why do you insist on breaking treaties?" she asked him and Enrico frowned at her.

"I don't think you understand, love," he began and Integra took him by his lapels.

"It's you who doesn't understand, Maxwell! This isn't some game you can play. You said you loved me, then why is it you will not allow us to work together? Why is it you refuse me even the slightest respect?" Integra demanded.

"Me, Enrico Maxwell, respect a protestant? Don't make me laugh!" he said and stood up to look Integra in the eye. Integra's nostrils flared in anger. Her blood was boiling in her skin at him.

"I'm leaving, Enrico. Perhaps you will come to your senses later," she told him and picked up her gloves. She pulled open the door.

"I love you," Enrico said and Integra turned to look at him. She said nothing. Then, she left.

* * *

_September 10th, 1999_

Integra traced her index finger along the phone. It's smooth shiny surface. She put her cigar out and watched the phone again.

It rang.

Integra watched it and waited. Finally, Walter's voice sounded and she looked at him in the doorway.

"A call for you, mistress, on line four."

"Thank you, Walter. That will be all," she said and picked the phone up carefully. "Hello?"

She had been waiting for this phone call. This was the call that would change things.

"Integra," his voice said and she could tell he was smiling. "Hello."

"Hello," she said again stupidly and then quieted. "Enrico…we… need to talk."


End file.
